My Boyfriend's Sister
by pewdiepotter
Summary: Ron mumbles it out pathetically: "Doyouwannagooutwithme?" His eyes are big and sad, like a puppy's, and his expression pleading. I smile. "OK." But he's not Ginny
1. Chapter 1

"Ron Weasley's been staring at you all day," Parvati whispers to me, a book in her hand. She slyly gestures to him. It's true. He is. It's pretty brave of him, really, with Snape teaching. His fist is under his chin. Harry is murmuring something to him, but he simply nods, still staring at me, or admiring me.

"Well?" Parvati hisses. "Are you going to tell him you like him or not?"

I've read some Muggle girl books about Muggle girls meeting Muggle boys. The girl says that she feels butterflies in her stomach when she sees him. I've _never_ felt that way about Ron.

I know that the whole butterflies in your stomach thing is most likely a stereotype, but it still bothers me.

At the hall, Parvati, Lavender are all aflutter about Ron and me.

"So are you going to ask him out?" They chorus.

I'm silent for a moment. "I- I don't know."

"Oh don't be a wuss, Granger. If you just ignore the hair, the jumpers, the teeny-tiny-"

"Coming back for more, Lavender?" Ginny teases. She's in uniform, like all of us, but she looks especially pretty, with her hair in a long plait. She smiles at me, and sits down beside me. She lets a pile of books under her arm fall to the table.

"I HATE N.E.W.T.S.!" She exclaims. I am full aware of the seriousness of N.E.W.T.S., but I can't help laughing at her almost angry expression, along with Lavender and Parvati.

Ginny shoots a look at Parvati and Lavender, but she smiles at me, and I smile back. For a split second, there is a warm, gooey feeling between us. Ginny turns back to Lavender and Parvati. "So Lavender, still mad about Ron?"

Lavender swears she's over Ron, but she can't resist praising him.

After nearly ten minutes of Lavender's verbal adoration, Ginny asks the question: "Why don't you just go out with him?"

Lavender looks at her like Ginny's asked to perform a hex on her.

"_I'm _not going out with him. Hermione is."

Ginny looks at me, as if I've betrayed her.

She gathers her books, stands up, and marches out of the Great Hall.


	2. Love and Luna

**GINNY'S P.O.V.**

I sprint up the stairs to the dormitory. I need to be on my own. I don't care if I miss Professor Slughorn's class. It's not like he needs dumb Ginny Weasley. I so, so need to be in the dormitory, so I can think. My lifeline to the dormitory, The Fat Lady, is snoring in her painting, surrounded by daisies and violets and daffodils and crocuses, all drooped and wilted in sleep.

"Amo," I mumble.

She snores on.

I am so frustrated and angry I roar: "AMO!"

The Fat Lady immediately wakes up, and hurriedly lets me in.

Amo. Hermione once told me that that was Ancient Runes for love.

I rush in, and collapse onto my bed. I check my watch. Shit. Yesterday I said I'd meet Luna here today. But it's not Luna I've been thinking of.

I have no idea why I'm so angry at Hermione. It's like she's betrayed me, even though she obviously hasn't. She just likes Ron.

But I don't _want_ her to.

It's like... I want her to like _me_.

At that very moment, Luna bursts in. She's wearing a floral sun-dress, even though it's October. The sun-dress reveals a large gap of belly, which is surprisingly tan. I grin weakly at her.

"Hey gnargle," She smiles dreamily at me, walking over to the bed, and pops a kiss on my cheek. There's a silence, which would usually be filled by me asking did anyone see her follow me up two minutes after I left, as I know Draco Malfoy's "dyke" taunts would never end then. But I don't ask.

"No-one saw me," She informs me, studying herself in the mirror, and she says it as if I care. By now, we would be kissing and colliding before falling onto my bed, and ripping off each other's clothes, but we aren't.

Merlin, Luna must have this weird psychic ability, as after my silence she walks over to me.

"What's wrong, Snorkack?"

I sigh.

"Come on, Thestral," She pushes, "What is it?"

"Hermione likes Ron," I blurt, like it's some great secret. Shit. I shouldn't have said that.

"So?"

Make up an excuse, Weasley, make up an excuse. You love Luna, right?

Right.

Wrong.

"It's just- I- I don't- I don't think Ron is right for her." I stammer out.

"Ron likes Butterbeer. Hermione likes Butterbeer."

The ditziness in her that I fell for is becoming greatly annoying. I know she can't help it, and she's got every reason to be more ditzy than usual because Xenophilius died just nine months before, but honestly, her ditziness just makes me want to slap her.

Luna crawls on top of me. She lowers her head, so her lips are pressed against mine. She begins to kiss me passionately, and for the comfort in human touch, I respond weakly and close my eyes. I can hear her pop open the buttons on her sundress.

"Luna." I plead. There are only fifteen guaranteed minutes that someone won't come in.

"Let me just be with you, like the gnargles." Luna says in her sing-song voice. I hear her unhook her pink bra, slip off her purple panties and start pulling off my own uniform.

I say I don't want to, but I really do.  
*

We simply lie there, for nearly 30 minutes, which is a whole class. We are naked. Luna gently rubs my breast, before kissing it. It used to feel wonderful, but now it's greatly irritating. Her other hand is on my nipple. My leg is over her thigh. I feel... weary.

I used to feel so electric with Luna. Now I just feel... _uh_.

Luna's hands guide my face so I'm looking directly at her. But then, something shocking happens- Luna's face morphs into Hermione's, and I am convinced that it is Hermione I am holding, that I am caressing. I am so entranced by her that I begin to kiss her, letting my tongue explore the cave of her mouth. It feels wonderful. My hand rubs at her bare back, which is smooth and is free of any acne. I pull away from a moment, wanting to look into her big brown eyes. But it's Luna. Holy shit.

I speak too soon when I say holy shit- I hear people stomping up the stairs to the dormitory. _Ho-ly shi-t._ I throw Luna off the bed and hiss at her to hide in the bathroom and Disapparate while I change. But they're stomping right up, and there's no time. I scoop up my panties and bra, throw them under the bed, pull on my jumper and jeans and pray that they don't know I'm not wearing a bra. I remember, my hair isn't in a plait. Double shit.


End file.
